


Testing the Waters

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Awkward, M/M, Oral Sex, experimenting, hidekane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hidekane gettin' down to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing the Waters

**Author's Note:**

> i like to pretend that kaneki and hide are happy all the time

“Yo, Kaneki?”

Kaneki looks up from a book he’s been engrossed in, a little annoyed at the interruption.

“Yes, Hide?”

“I’m boooooooooored.” He whines.

“Read a book or something.”

Hide flops down on Kaneki’s bed, startling him and making him lose his place. Kaneki groans, puts the book on the floor, and turns to Hide.

“You made me lose my place.”

“You’ve read that book like a thousand times. Pay attention to me.”

Hide’s face is a lot closer than Kaneki had anticipated, and he can feel his warm breath fanning across his face. He’s found his best friend attractive for longer than he cares to admit, and though he’s more than certain Hide doesn’t feel the same, it doesn’t make his heart-rate slow down any less.

“What did you want to do, then?”

Hide perks up, delighted that his best friend is ignoring the book.

“Let’s watch a movie!”

Before Kaneki can even say yes or no, Hide has gone from his side and begins fiddling with the DVD player. Kaneki recognizes the familiar horror movie they always watch as the opening credits roll, and he groans.

“Again?”

“It’s a classic. Sh. You’re going to miss the movie.”

Hide plops down next to Kaneki, and he’s so close, they’re touching shoulders. Kaneki swallows, trying his best to pay attention to the movie. As it progresses, Hide barks out loud laughs at the ridiculousness of the gore, commenting frequently about how orange the blood is. Kaneki laughs nervously, but he’s only sort of paying attention. About halfway through the movie, Hide stretches out, resting his legs on Kaneki’s lap. 

“H-Hide!”

“What? I’m comfortable.”

Hide’s legs brush against his crotch, and Kaneki’s breath catches in his throat. Hide raises an eyebrow.

“You okay?”

“I’m f-fine,” Kaneki replies, adjusting Hide’s legs so they rest on his thighs, instead.

“You sure? You look a little flustered. Are you running a fever?”

Before Kaneki can reassure him that he’s okay, Hide’s hand is sweeping the hair away from his forehead. Hide leans in closer, so their noses are almost touching.

“You’re not hot,” He mutters, his warm brown eyes filling with concern. 

They stay like that for a moment, both of them a little unsure of themselves. 

“Kaneki?” Hide asks after a moment, and his voice is a lot softer than normal.

“Y-yeah?”

“Can I - Can I try something?”

“Wh-What are you going to try?”

Hide shifts his hand from Kaneki’s forehead to his cheek, bringing his other hand up to cup his face. His tongue darts out, and he licks his lips. Before he can think too much, he presses his lips against Kaneki’s. Kaneki freezes, caught off guard by the sudden kiss, but as Hide’s lips move against his, he relaxes. He parts his lips, allowing Hide to slip his tongue between them, and a little cry wrenches from his throat as he feels Hide’s tongue sliding against his.

Hide is kissing him.

Hide’s tongue is in his mouth.

Hide is kissing him.

His lips are gone before Kaneki can even register that they’ve left, and his mind spins as he tries to process what just happened. Hide looks nervous, like he’s done something wrong.

“Do that again.” Kaneki says, almost out of instinct.

Hide beams, all worries leaving his expression, and kisses Kaneki again. As their kiss grows in intensity, Hide pushes Kaneki so that he’s lying on his back. Kaneki’s eyes widen as he almost hits his head against the nightstand.

“Oops, sorry! You okay?”

He rolls his eyes.

“I’m f-fine.”

Hide leans forward to capture his lips again, and as he rests his legs on either side of Kaneki’s waist, he shifts.

“Are you - Are you hard?” He asks in disbelief.

“Sh-Shut up! It’s not my fault, it’s a natural reaction, I -”

“Why don’t we take care of it?” Hide interrupts, and though Kaneki feels as if he’s being made fun of, Hide looks completely serious.

“What do you -”

Hide pulls back, lowering his hands so they’re resting at Kaneki’s waistband. He looks up at Kaneki, eyes carrying a silent question.

“You don’t have to -”

“I want to.”

“O-Oh, okay, th-then.” Kaneki mumbles, looking to the side in embarrassment.

Hide grins and unzips Kaneki’s jeans. He yanks them from his hips and indicates for Kaneki to raise his hips to make the process easier. He tosses the jeans aside and stares at the bulge in Kaneki’s boxers, almost as if transfixed.

“D-Don’t stare!”

“Sorry! Here - “

Hide eases Kaneki’s boxers down and bites his lip as his dick is freed. Experimentally, Hide touches the tip, spreading the bead of liquid there across the head. Kaneki’s breathing catches in his throat, and he can barely speak through the haze of arousal and embarrassment. Getting braver, Hide wraps his hand around the shaft and begins pumping, similar to what he does to himself when he’s alone. Kaneki gasps, and bucks into Hide’s touch. 

“You’re so cute.” Hide says with a grin, and increases the pace of his strokes. 

As Kaneki grows more and more flustered, Hide gets an idea. He releases Kaneki’s cock so he can slide down the bed.

“H-Hide!”

“Shh, I’m working here! Don’t distract me!”

He takes Kaneki’s cock in his hands again, lowering his face so that he’s level with it. Without prelude, he takes the tip into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. A sharp cry wrenches from Kaneki’s lips, and Hide fights off a laugh. He’s so responsive. Though he’s a little inexperienced, he quickly learns what Kaneki likes. He lowers his mouth, fitting as much of Kaneki in as he can, and uses his hands to stroke the rest of him. He hollows his cheeks, sucking hard. Kaneki doesn’t bother trying to hold back the moans that are spilling from his mouth anymore; it isn’t any use. These sounds drive Hide, and he groans, the vibrations sending shocks up Kaneki’s spine.

“Hide - I’m -”

Rather than take the warning seriously, Hide sees it as a challenge. He sucks harder, laving his tongue along he underside of Kaneki’s cock. He can feel Kaneki’s hands knotting in his hair, and he continues sucking until he feels Kaneki twitch in his mouth and a lukewarm liquid spreading across his tongue. More so out of instinct than desire, Hide swallows, removing his lips only when Kaneki goes completely still. He pops up, looking like a ridiculously happy meerkat.

“How’d I do?”

“Sh-Shut up.” Kaneki manages between pants.

“Oooh, you know you liked it.”


End file.
